Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein are related to systems and methods for enabling the secure entry of credentials such as personal identification numbers (PINs). In particular, systems and methods disclosed herein may provide for the secure input of a PIN on an input device that has one or more sensors used to receive inputs and transmit the inputs to a display device coupled to the input device.
Related Art
Integrated circuit (IC) cards, also known as “Chip and PIN” cards or Europay, MasterCard and Visa (EMV) cards have become the standard financial transaction cards, also known as credit or debit cards, that are used in Europe. These cards include an integrated circuit chip embedded thereon which is designed to be read by an IC chip reader at a point of sale (POS) terminal when conducting a financial transaction, such as purchasing goods. In order to authenticate the transaction, the payer is typically required to enter a PIN associated with the IC chip using a keypad on the POS terminal. In addition to, or instead of, entering a PIN, a payer may be required to authenticate the transaction using a signature.
Modern mobile devices are capable as acting as POS terminals using a card reader in communication with the mobile device, such as the PayPal Here™ device offered by PayPal of San Jose, Calif. However, these devices are currently only able to process traditional magnetic stripe financial transaction cards. Efforts to develop an IC chip reader for use with a mobile device have had difficulty in gaining approval and certification due to the inherent insecurity of the mobile device. Mobile devices may have malware executing thereon which may be designed to capture a user's PIN or other information from the IC chip that could be read by a mobile IC chip reader.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that enables the secure entry of credentials such as personal identification numbers (PINs). In particular, there is a need for systems and methods that allow the secure input of a PIN associated with an integrated circuit chip embedded on a financial transactions card by using a mobile device that is communication with a card and integrated circuit chip reader that is in communication with the mobile device and displays the PIN.
In the drawings, elements having the same designation have the same or similar functions.